Our Little Problem
by moveslikecurt
Summary: M-preg. Esto fue culpa de ambos y por lo mismo Nick decidió aislarse, pero Jeff le ayudara a entender que están juntos en esto y que no lo dejará solo.


**Rated:** T

**Nº de palabras:** 1492

**Advertencias:** M-preg (Male pregnant: embarazo masculino), angustia como siempre :P

**Nota del autor:** Basado en los como 5 M-preg Niff que leí y que ahora descansan en paz en algún lugar de la base de datos de fanfiction . net :c Solo uno sobrevive y no era como los demás que amaba (ya me puse melodramática).

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece. Nick y Jeff pertenecen a RIB. Solo la trama es mía.

**Menciones:** Familias de Nick y Jeff, específicamente hermanas de ambos y el hermano de Jeff.

* * *

Había escuchado miles de sobrenombres horribles durante toda su vida en la escuela, y aunque Dalton tenía una política de no acoso, sabía que las miradas y los susurros a su espalda iban a ser aun peor. Claro, nadie le iba a decir que iba a nacer con eso, ni siquiera sus padres ni su hermana lo sabían.

Y por lo mismo quiso quedarse en su casa hasta nuevo aviso. Los Warblers le preguntaban que le pasaba pero él decidía ignorarlos por completo y permanecer en el que temporalmente se había convertido su mundo. Se aisló tanto que ni siquiera había visto a Jeff.

¿Y quién diría que él era el "causante" de todo? Bueno, causante no era la palabra exacta pero él era algo responsable de la razón por la cual Nick se estaba escondiendo del mundo entero.

No, no lo culpaba en lo absoluto. No podía decir que era culpa del rubio que sus hormonas se hayan descontrolado unas cuantas veces (si mal no lo recordaba unas 20 para ser exactos, o tal vez menos) porque también podría culparse a si mismo ya que también se había dejado llevar por el momento en el que ambos se encontraban y no podía quejarse.

Solo se culpaba a sí mismo por no tener precaución. Dios, esto no se lo enseñaron cuando sus padres le dieron "la charla" y ahora mismo desearía haber buscado algo mas o haberse hecho algunos exámenes en el pasado.

Seguía parado frente al espejo mirando en la monstruosidad en la que se había convertido (según él). Ya no podía reconocer su cuerpo y mucho menos podía reconocer la ropa que estaba utilizando. Una sudadera enorme color negra que fue regalo de Jeff para su aniversario de 4 meses, el cual lograba que Nick se viera algo gordito. Y un pantalón de buzo el cual usaba para hacer gimnasia en Dalton.

Puso una mano en su estomago sintiendo como algo se movía debajo de este y de inmediato sus ojos empezaron a aguarse. "Estúpidas hormonas" se dijo a si mismo mientras se secaba sus ojos con la manga de la sudadera para luego volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, que de por cierto no era algo muy importante. Solo siguió frente al espejo y de vez en cuando pasaba su mano por su vientre sintiendo como con cada toque había más movimiento dentro de este.

"Hola, pequeño monstruo" dijo en forma de un susurro volviendo a sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. "Parece que estas feliz allí dentro ¿No?" tomo una pausa para intentar contener ese sollozo que tenía guardado desde hace tanto tiempo. "No importa lo que pase, siempre contaras conmigo ¿De acuerdo?" volvió a sentir algo debajo de su mano y para ese entonces las lagrimas ya habían caído de sus ojos sin tener intenciones de parar.

No vio por el reflejo del espejo que alguien más estaba junto a él y que esa persona llevó sus manos al vientre de Nick al igual que él lo había hecho logrando que el chico saltara del susto y que los movimientos dentro de él cesaran por completo.

"Y también conmigo" Nick giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Jeff el cual se encontraba apoyado en su hombro a solo milímetros del suyo. Las manos de Jeff estaban algo heladas por lo que un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo entraste?" Nick volvió a dirigir su mirada al espejo viendo como las manos de Jeff no iban a ninguna parte y se mantenían en su vientre como si no quisiera perder conexión alguna con el ser que se estaba formando dentro.

"Tu hermana me dejó" él dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirar la escena en el espejo al igual que su novio, pero a diferencia de él, no sentía nada con sus manos. "_No me debe reconocer_" se dijo a si mismo pensando en que solo necesitaba acostumbrarse para poder tener alguna conexión con la pequeña criatura que era fruto de el amor de ambos chicos. "Sabes que no te dejaré solo, Nick"

"Tengo miedo" el castaño confesó después de habérselo guardado por tanto tiempo e ignorando las palabras que Jeff acababa de decir. "De las miradas, los murmullos, tengo miedo de que hablen mal de mí" empezó a tiritar bajo los brazos de Jeff al tiempo que se aguantaba los sollozos que estaban a punto de salir.

De inmediato Jeff lo volteo y dejo que Nick enterrara su cabeza en la curvatura de su hombro para desahogarse un momento de toda esa pena y angustia que tenía guardada desde quizá cuanto tiempo.

El rubio se había enterado de esto desde hace más de tres meses, cuando todo había empezado. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ni siquiera él sabe como supo, fue solo una especie de instinto el cual le dijo lo que estaba pasando aunque por un momento lo haya encontrado bastante extraño, luego supo comprenderlo ya que, como Josh había dicho hace un tiempo, un bebe es una bendición, un regalo. ¿Quién diría que su hermano que nunca hablaba y que solo se guardaba los comentarios para sí mismo sería el cual le dio tal consejo? A veces se sorprendía de su familia.

"Sabes que si dicen algo yo seré el primero en defenderte" en ningún momento Jeff soltó a Nick ni lo movió de la posición en la que estaban. Solo lo mantuvo apegado a su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba el cabello buscando darle algo de consuelo a su novio. "Nunca, nunca jamás te dejare solo. Estamos juntos en esto ¿Me entiendes?"

Y ahí fue cuando sintió algo, un leve movimiento en el vientre de Nick producto del cual ambos se miraron con asombro y de inmediato las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Jeff el cual solo pudo volver a abrazar a su chico sin poder contener la emoción de todo esto.

Tras unos minutos en los cuales continuaron de emoción, ambos se recostaron en la cama del castaño ya mucho más calmados pero aun sin compartir muchas palabras. Sus acciones decían mucho mas como por ejemplo las de Jeff quien no dejaba de pasar la mano por el vientre de Nick y mantenía su oreja pegada a este esperando escuchar o sentir algo y cuando lo hacía no podía evitar que sus lágrimas de emoción cayeran de sus ojos castaños.

"¿Ya sabes lo que es?" preguntó el rubio sin quitar su cabeza esperando escuchar algo.

"Si…es un niño" Jeff se mordió el labio para intentar evitar llorar pero ya era muy tarde. Un niño, Jeff iba a ser padre de un hermoso niño. Dios, no podía estar más contento y emocionado, ya quería conocer al pequeño bribón. "No te importa que sea un niño ¿Verdad?"

Jeff pudo oír el temor en la voz de Nick y besó su vientre provocando que el pequeño que se encontraba dentro se moviera sacándoles lagrimas a sus dos padres. "Hey pequeño" sonrió y volvió a acariciar el vientre de Nick. "Sabes quién soy ¿Verdad? Soy tu padre" se detuvo por un momento y soltó una pequeña carcajada "De acuerdo, eso sonó como Star Wars y no tengo ganas de ser como Darth Vader" Él y Nick compartieron una carcajada cuando el bebe empezó a moverse otra vez "¡Hey! Veo que te gustan mis bromas, tendrás que empezar a acostumbrarte a ellas porque no voy a dejar de molestar a tu papá"

"No puedo creer que tu primera charla con el bebé sea sobre tus bromas, a veces me sorprendes tanto, Sterling" el moreno dijo suavemente tomando la mano del rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

"Ignora lo que tu papá te dice, el está bastante loco" ahora la mirada de Jeff se había vuelto más dulce y paternal. "No sabes lo ansioso que estoy por conocerte, por tenerte en mis manos" escuchó como Nick ahogó un sollozo y continuó. "Te amo tanto como amo a tu padre y nunca, nunca te dejaré solo, ni a ti, ni a Nick"

Levantó la cabeza y observó a Nick con sus ojos llorosos y su mirada llena de amor, se acercó sin quitar su mano del vientre del castaño y besó sus labios. Fue un beso corto pero lento y lleno de todo lo que sentía en ese momento, todo eso que Nick pudo sentir y que correspondió de la misma manera.

"Jeff"

"¿Si Nicky?"

"¿Tus hermanos ya lo saben?" prefirió preguntar eso que arriesgarse a preguntar si sus padres sabían que iba a ser padre.

"Nick, mi hermana ya está planeando el baby shower"

"Mierda, olvidé a tu hermana por completo"

"Y a juzgar por cómo Violet hablaba por teléfono, creo que harán la mayor fiesta en la historia de las Warbler fiestas"

"Creo que podremos soportar eso ¿No es así pequeño?" y al tiempo que ambos miraban al vientre de Nick, sintieron como una fuerte patada golpeaba justo donde ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

**Nota final: Lamento no estar tan activa como antes, he estado alejada de la escritura y del dibujo (cosa que no me gusta mucho :c necesito volver a escribir). Como notaran, también cambie mi url y ahora soy moveslikecurt, al igual que en tumblr c: así que si quieren buscarme por allá solo háganlo! Eso si háblenme, me gusta que me hablen hahaha. c: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Si quieren dejarme alguna idea por favor haganlo! Se los implorooooo (okey, estoy sonando desesperada xD)**

**-Cam**


End file.
